Beach Blanket Bruiser
In Beach Blanket Bruiser, Bud takes Slimer and Fred to the beach and must prevent Bruiser from spoiling Fred's fun.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 45. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Bud Slimer Fred Mrs. Stone Bruiser Shark Equipment Bud's Station Wagon Locations Firehouse Plot Bud arrived outside the Firehouse in his Station Wagon. Slimer asked if he could bring Fred along. Bud was bummed and revealed no dogs were allowed at the beach. Slimer got an idea and whispered to Fred. Bud and Slimer parked at the beach. Fred was hiding in a picnic basket but Slimer accidentally shut the lid on his tail. The lifeguards on duty were Mrs. Stone and Bruiser. Stone surveyed the beach with a pair of binoculars and spotted Fred's tail. She ordered Bruiser to get him off the beach. Bruiser marched up to Slimer and Fred and pointed out the 'No Dogs Allowed' sign posted. Slimer pointed out Bruiser was a dog, too, but Bruiser wasted no more time and drove Slimer and Fred into Bud's car. Slimer and Fred disguised themselves as one person and walked past the lifeguard tower. Mrs. Stone saw Fred's tail sticking out of the person's pants and ordered Bruiser to get that dog off the beach. Bruiser grabbed Fred and prepared to punt him like a football but Slimer replaced him with a watermelon at the last minute. Bruiser kicked the melon and it landed right on Stone's head. She summoned Bruiser and told him to get rid of Fred or he was fired. Slimer and Fred hid under a blanket until Bud came around. Bud came up with his own idea and got Fred off the beach by taking him surfing, too. A shark fin surfaced near Slimer and Fred's surfboard. Bud, Slimer, and Fred were scared and took off in the opposite direction. It was just Bruiser with a novelty fin. He laughed at the successful prank but a large shark arrived and swallowed him in one gulp. Bruiser erupted from the ocean and ran for it. However, he ran right into Bud's surfboard as a wave came in. The shark swallowed him again. Bruiser struggled to get out of the shark's mouth and got shot back to shore. Bruiser took out a leg of the lifeguard tower and Mrs. Stone fell into the sand. She pulled Bruiser down and gave him one more chance to get rid of Fred or she would take him back to the pound. Bruiser took off on a rocket glider and pasted two thrusters onto Fred's surfboard. Slimer rescued him from the board and it crashed into Bruiser. Back at the shore, Stone was about to eat when Bruiser and the board took her away. Stone's food landed near Bud, Slimer, and Fred. Mrs. Stone and Bruiser landed in the ocean only to be chased by the shark. Bud, Slimer, and Fred sang the Ghostbusters theme as they finished up their free meal. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 27, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Beach Blanket Bruiser" (1988). *Slimer holds up a sign reading "Isn't he a dog, too" in reference to Bruiser when told that Fred is not allowed on the beach due to being a dog. This is a reference to the Road Runner cartoons where Wile E. Coyote would often hold up a sign with a message on it when he realizes his plans in capturing Road Runner have backfired. *In the visual commentary from The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, Darrell McNeil recognizes the surfing scene being animated by the late Ed Love, an animator famous for his work on the Tom & Jerry animated series and for creating a full animation style with limited animation drawings.Darrell McNeil (2009). Slimer!- "Beach Blanket Bruiser" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 04:26-05:11). Time Life Entertainment. *As the shark prepares to eat Mrs. Stone and Bruiser, the "Jaws" movie theme is played. *Bud and Slimer sing the Ghostbusters theme at the end of the episode. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BeachBlanketBruiser01.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser02.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser03.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser04.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser05.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser06.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser07.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser08.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser09.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser10.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser11.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser12.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser13.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser14.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser15.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser16.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser17.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser18.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser19.jpg BeachBlanketBruiser20.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinBeachBlanketBruiserepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BeachinBeachBlanketBruiserepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary Category:S! Episode